Twisted Dreams
by MorningGloryBlue
Summary: Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales. It's only dangerous when you think they're real.


**AU: Alright I am rather happy with this story, as, as, well... I just really like it. This is all Nikita and is a little bit**** of a companion piece to my other story, The Spy Who Loved Me too. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_And did you ever love me?_

_And does it even matter?_

_And did you even notice, the whole world shatter_

_I just want to hold you_

_Tell you that I'm sorry, but I just keep it all inside_

_That way it won't hurt so much, when we say goodbye

* * *

_

Dreams really were very interesting when one stopped to consider it Nikita thought.

When you were little you had dreams all the time and when you did have nightmares, you could remember them clearly. Sometimes for days on end. The older you became the less you dreamed, your non conscience too busy and preoccupied with school or stress or whatever elts live threw at you. But sometimes something would really affect you and that night a dream would find its way from the depths of your mind and reveal itself for you to see.

The mind was a very puzzling mystery to many people, but especially so to Nikita.

When she was growing up as a foster child, Nikita dreamed that she was a princess and that a fairy godmother would turn her into a beautiful, strong woman and send her right into the arms of her Prince Charming. Prince Charming was always very handsome, smart, brave and very complementary to his beautiful princess. Sometimes the dream progressed to when they were married and Prince Charming had to uncover a plot by a corrupt governor [Gary] to kidnap and kill his love, Princess Nikita. The ever dashing prince always saved her in time, and the story always ended with a perfect kiss.

As a child Nikita's dreams were the one place she could be everything she wanted to be and more. The older she got, the less she dreamed of her prince charming and the more she dreamed of leaving the hell house she was drowning in.

Whenever drugs were in her system, Nikita found that she didn't need to dream to have some sort of solace. When she was high, all she could feel was that walking on sunshine feeling, that never got old. But unlike dreams it hurt to fall from the high that came from drugs. In fact, you crashed and burned every time. Once Nikita ran from her foster home, the princess dream became a forgotten memory of the past.

When Division entered her life, dreams of locked hallways and empty rooms, with ominous blood stains on musty carpets filled her nights. Then Nikita found that she was actually pretty good at this Kung foo spy stuff and her dreams began to change.

Actually she hardly dreamed at all. After her first mission any dream she did have was a nightmare that haunted her mind when the lights went out. Then Michael came into the picture as an actually probable romantic figure and things began to change. When she was with Michael, the dreams of handsome princes, sweeping their princesses up in stunning gowns, no longer resided in her occasional dreams anymore, because Michael was reality. Nikita could grasp his love and hold on tight, because his love was no allusion. No allusion the mind cooked up to satisfy your longing when you were asleep and protected from reality. Or at least it wasn't a dream until he put a hot curling iron to her hand and forced her to let him go. Figuratively of course.

There were times when Nikita would remember the look he had given her when he had told her good bye and shiver. His stare had been so cold, so calculated. The perfect definition of Division; no feeling, no fire, no fear. The man who had told her that they were over had not been Michael. _He _had feeling. _He _had the same striking stare, but with something more. There was always some sort of underlining emotion in his eyes that occasionally burst though into his body language like spots of light bursting though darkness.

But in that moment in time there was nothing in his eyes that showed what he was feeling and that stare had scared her even before he had opened his mouth.

Now how to get Michael back? Had been Nikita's first thoughts after she had gotten over the shock of him saying good bye. If she didn't know him as well as she did, Nikita would have never doubted his truthfulness. After a sleepless night putting together a plan and going over what he had told her, Nikita came down to two conclusions. Either Michael was telling the truth that he, he didn't love her anymore, or he was a hell of a lot better liar then she thought, and that was saying something.

The first O.P. after Michael had broken up with her Nikita had been given a cover by the name of Daniel, the man who changed everything. When she first met Daniel her intentions for him had been anything but romantic. He was simply a tool to see whether Michael still cared for her or not.

Then she kissed Daniel and something within her changed. When she kissed him for a moment Nikita forgot about the ach in her heart every time her brown eyes met Michael's dark hazel. Forgot that she had a job to do and remembered her long forgotten fairy tale dreams of her childhood.

Nikita loved Daniel. She loved the warm feeling that flooded her limbs when he touched her; the feeling of being the most perfect and precious thing in the world. When night fell her dreams of her being a princess came back to entertain her and she adored it. Granted it was not the feeling of fire stroking her body when Michael kissed her, but her relationship with Daniel was more perfect then any dream she had ever had.

At night she was a princess with an evil father and a manipulating mother who had groomed their favorite adopted daughter to be the heir to the throne, along with her step brother. Her step brother had cold hazel eyes with a mind as devious as his father and a black heart to match. Then everything changed when princess Nikita met a handsome young peasant, who was a secret prince of a far off land. The peasant, Daniel didn't know that Nikita that was a princess as she was afraid that her step father would hurt him. Over time the two of them fell into a secret affair. One day Nikita and her beloved prince decided to run away to his kingdom where they could get married and live in piece for all time.

Sometimes the fairy tale would continue to the very end when Daniel and Nikita escaped from her adopted father's castle, the story ending in a marriage and the perfect happily ever after.

But other times Nikita's step brother or father stood in the way of their escape, killing Daniel before her eyes and locking her up in a prison for the rest of her life, causing her to wake with a start.

If only she had known how her story would really end.

Nikita never had realized that her step brother [who always resembled Michael] had a lot more heart then she thought. Or that he was one hell of a liar and that the adopted father [Percy] wasn't only evil, but mercyless too

Michael was no prince and Nikita knew he knew that. If she was in trouble in an O.P. she could always count on Michael to give her a leg up, but he would never save her. He would never come in the way Daniel would have, guns a blazing, ready to hurt anything that looked at her.

When Daniel kissed her, she forgot the world. When Michael kissed her, everything but him vanished.

Why did she still remember how it felt when Michael and her where together? True seeing again for the first time in three years had been quite something. He was striking as ever, his mask just as impenetrable as she remembered it. But when she made her appearance his mask had slipped ever so slightly, portraying shock and a touch of anger. However Nikita was her for Percy, not her ex lover.

When taking down Victor Han she had found the same eyes that had stared her down three years ago when she had last had a conversation face to face with him, without trying to hurt each other. The last thing Michael had said to her before she ran rang through her head.

"_There called fairy tales for a reason Nikita. They never last"_

**

* * *

As always, reviews are immensely appreciated.**

**Thank you -Blue**


End file.
